Tezuka's Team Troubles
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Continuation of "Released Tension" but can be read on its own. Warning: Yaoi/shounen-ai. Pairings KaidohxMomo, TezukaxFuji, OishixEiji, Inuix... you figure that one out.


Disclaimer: I OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!! Mwahahaha! I'm rich! I'm powerful! I am absolutely not sitting behind my old laptop without Internet connection fantasizing to myself! *whacks self on head… *cries self to sleep…

Team Troubles

Inui flipped through his notes, looking for some information on Seigaku's newest couple. Oops, too far. That was back when Momo and Kaidoh fought 8-12 times a day… ah, here it was. Oh, dear. That was unusual.

Inui shoved his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "Number of fights between Momoshiro and Kaidoh over the past 5 days… one." Fuji glanced over, concerned. "One? Why? What happened?" Behind the safety of his lenses, Inui rolled his eyes as he scanned his notes. God, those two could be really stupid sometimes. "They went out for lunch, and argued over who would pay for who." Oishi shook his head, having walked over to listen in. "Those two are so stubborn sometimes." Fuji smiled creepily, nodding in agreement. "Nn… but I think I know someone who's more stubborn…" He gazed speculatively at their captain. Inui noticed this and let out an involuntary shudder. Fuji was rather scary when he was crafty and calculating. It seemed that there would be another pairing soon… Seeing Fuji's scary grin as well, Oishi started backing away. "Well, I'd better go see what Eiji's up to. Bye!" Making good his escape, Oishi practically sprinted towards his doubles partner, as though trying to protect his red-headed lover from a certain sadistic genius.

Inui looked down at his notes again. It seemed that most of the people on his team were pairing off. Hmm… maybe he should find someone as well… he supposed that he and Kawamura were about 53% compatible, but he didn't really think they were suited. Kawamura was far too accommodating normally, and far too emotional when with a racket. Echizen was out of the question; their compatibility was only about 18%, as Inui knew he couldn't take Echizen's cockiness for long. So it would have to be someone out of Seigaku, then… Renji had an obsession with Yukimura, he knew, so that wouldn't do either. Hmm… an image swam to the front of his mind. Wavy black hair, a cocky stance, classy style, glossy pink lips… yes, he would do… and perhaps he would be able to get some good data as well…

Inui didn't know it, but his mouth had stretched into a calculating grin. From across the courts, Eiji caught a glimpse of Inui, and let out a shudder. "Nyah, Inui's scary today… Ne, Oishi, were you protecting me from Fuji or Inui just now?" Oishi, surprised by the red-head's comment, looked up. Smiling, he replied, "Both. I'll protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you." Eiji looked a bit shocked at the sweet words, but then his eyes filled with emotion. "Really? Oishi, You're the best, nyah!" Without any regard for propriety, Eiji jumped onto an unprepared Oishi, who promptly fell over backwards with the sudden weight.

Tezuka looked around the courts, feeling a headache coming on. What had happened to his poor tennis team? Kaidoh and Momo were far too busy stripping each other with their eyes to play any semblance of good tennis. Oishi and Eiji were on the ground; doing what, he didn't even want to think about. Inui was sitting on the bench, chuckling evilly to himself. Kawamura, even with his racket in hand, looked a bit depressed- probably due to his still-single status- and therefore wasn't exactly on his best game either. Echizen, probably scared by the love floating around the courts, had stopped coming to practice. And Fuji… wait, where was the tensai?

Darkness descended upon his eyes. Tezuka jerked, surprised. What had happened now?

"Guess who!" Silently, Tezuka fumed. "Fuji…"

"Ah, you got me! Must be because my voice is so recognizable. Or maybe-"

"Fuji. Take your hands off my eyes, and 50 laps."

"Ah? 50 laps… But why?"

"Don't ask. Just do it."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Stop arguing and do it already. You're getting let off easy."

"Sou des ka…" Fuji let out a sigh. Seemed like Tezuka was rather upset today. It probably wouldn't do well to argue with him. "Hai."

As he began to run, Fuji heard a faint, "100 laps everyone!" from somewhere on the courts. Grinning to himself, he completed his first lap as he heard the sound of 7 different voices complaining loudly for the punishment they had to do.

A/N: This was going to be a continuation of my last post, "Released Tension", but I decided to post it on its own because it was on a totally different track. In a way, it's a comedic sequel to "Released Tension", but can be read on its own. It's utterly, utterly pointless, just ranting about the skewed relations between some of the characters. Anybody guess whom Inui wants to date? If you've watched all the PoT OVAs, it should be relatively obvious. *Hint: roasted nuts anyone? (Shudders…) R&R onegaishimasu!


End file.
